Cahill High
by aeg23
Summary: Amy and Dan thought that they could try and forget the clue hunt. They were wrong. What will happen when certain "Cobra's" come to their school? Will everyone else come too? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? NOTE: This takes place after the clue hunt but before Vespers Rising.


Cahill High

**A/N- this story takes place after the clue hunt before vespers rising. Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues!**

Amy

I was sleeping peacefully Monday morning when my idiot brother poured cold water on my head! "DAAAAN" I yelled, but he was already out the door. I sighed and went to go get changed for school. In case you didn't know Dan and I go to Eden High now that the clue hunt is over. Fiske and Nellie thought it would be good even though we already know everything they're teaching. Anyways I was walking down the stairs when I smelled Nellie's cooking. She makes the best food. I sat down at the table and was rewarded with a plate of pancakes, bacon, croissants, and some weird pastry Nellie baked. "Have a nice sleep?" my brother asked smiling. "I was until you poured the bucket of FREEZING COLD WATER ON ME!" I yelled. "Calm down Nellie told me to wake you up" said my very annoying brother Dan. "Ya well next time just shake my shoulder and tell me so I don't wake up all wet!" "Will you two stop fighting!" my au pair said angrily. I gave him a look saying _this isn't over_ and left to get ready for school.

Before I knew it I was out the door and on the bus sitting beside my best friends Rachel and Lauren. We talked about everything from how annoying my brother was to what we think we'll be eating for lunch. When we finally arrived at school Lauren and I split up from Rachel to go to our homeroom with Mrs. Smith. She was actually a really nice teacher but could be strict at times. When everyone sat down in their seats she begun, "I have a very important announcement. On Thursday we will be getting a new student in this class. I don't want to give away where or who so you will find out on Thursday." Everyone groaned. "I hope it's a boy" Lauren said. "It would be so cool if he's hot." I mentally groaned again. Lauren was awesome and everything but she had an obsession with boys. "I hope it's a girl" I said. "Maybe she could be really nice." "Oh Amy come on there are like no cute boys in our school. Maybe he could change that." _Ya right_ I thought. "Whatever looks like we're just going to wait and see." I said.

School went by really fast and I was already at my house reading in the library. I heard a noise from behind me and started to punch the guy – madrigal training – when I saw it was Dan wearing one of his ninja costumes. "What you think you can outsmart a ninja master? Looks like I will have to decide your fate by… uhhh… taking away all your books!" I gave him a look saying _I'd like to see you try _and he surprised me by saying _watch me. _He grabbed my book and ran away with me chasing him for at least 20 minutes. Eventually he got tired and plopped on the couch. "So…" I said. "Did you know there's going to be a new kid in my class?" He replied by saying, "No way there's going to be a new kid in my class too! I wonder who it will be." A brief picture of Ian and Natalie popped into my mind but I quickly got rid of it. "Ya, who knows"

**_-awesome dividing line-_**

Dan

It was Thursday morning and I was so tired. I stayed up all night playing videogames which was probably not the best idea. I woke up late just in time to get changed and get on the bus. I was sitting beside my ninja loving best friend Zander. We had a lot in common which was awesome. When we arrived at Parks middle school I went to my homeroom with Mr. Becker while he had it with Mrs. Collins. I walked into class and sat down beside an empty desk and started talking with the guy beside me Nathan. Mr. Becker told us to stop talking so he could introduce the new person. Right then Natalie walked in wearing her famous Kabra smirk. I sunk my head into the desk and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOO" hoping she would hear me. "Nice to see you too Daniel" she replied smoothly. I kept thinking in my head, _how could this day get any worse_.

Amy

I walked into homeroom with Rachel when I remembered that the new student was coming today. I quickly sat down and Mrs. Smith started, "I know you're all excited for the new kid but I want to see if you can figure out where he's from." Everyone whispered to each other. "I will give you one clue. He's from Europe." I was thinking about the possibilities when Lauren said, "I hope he's from England. I love people with British accents!" "No you just like One Direction's accents. You say to me all day, omg I looove One Direction there so dreamy. Especially Liam one day he's going to marry me and we'll live happily ever after!" I replied in a squeaky tone imitating her friend. Lauren yelled, "Hey I don't talk like that!" "Enough" our teacher yelled. "Does anyone have a guess to where you think the students from?" Someone raised their hand and said, "Germany?" our teacher shook her head. "Poland?" somebody else answered. She shook her head again. Lauren slowly raised her hand a said, "England?" "Finally someone has got it" said Mrs. Smith. "He is from London, England and here he is" right when she said that I looked right into a pair of amber eyes staring directly at me. "Why hello love" a silky smooth voice said. "Why are you here" I replied with a harsh tone. "That's a very nice way to greet your family." "It is if they left you to die in a cave!" I was raising my voice and was about to yell some more when my teacher said that he would be sitting two desks away from me! I can't believe it! _At least he's not beside me_ I thought. "He's cute" Lauren said to me. "Not to me" I said quietly. I just couldn't believe that it was happening; One of my worst nightmares coming true. _Dan said he was getting a new kid maybe its Natalie. _I laughed at the thought. Dan is probably going to go all ninja on her since he still hadn't giving it up even though he's in grade 8. _I wonder what he's doing now._


End file.
